The Masked Zorro
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Halloween themed One shot. When Olivia is attacked at a Halloween party and then rescued by a masked Zorro, will she find love with her nameless champion or will this unknown hero fly away before she has a chance to find out?


I own no one but my own people.

Olivia sighed as she slowly sipped on another glass of her strawberry margarita, or what the bar decided to call it tonight; straw 'bloody' mar 'ghoul' rita'.

Olivia never had really been into Halloween all that much. She had never gone trick or treating when she was a child and as an adult she felt it was just another excuse to get drunk only this time you got to do it in costume.

She hadn't wanted to even come out at all tonight but Alex had begged and pleaded with the Detective until she finally gave in. So Olivia had gone to the local store, picked out the first costume she saw, came home, put it on, quickly did her hair and makeup, and came here.

Now as she stood here in a more high class bar that she never would have gone to otherwise, dressed in a tight leather Catwoman suit with a simple black mask to cover her face. Alex having already gone off with a Jack Sparrow and left her alone within an hour of arriving, Olivia wanted nothing more than to be sitting at home in her pajamas and watching scary movies.

The detective glanced at her watch once more before she sighed once more. This was getting old really fast… Downing the last of her drink Olivia grabbed her purse from the chair next to her and walked out of the bar; nearly falling on her face thanks to the six inch high leather boots she was wearing to complete the ensemble.

Olivia walked several feet before she found herself going down an alley to get to the back of the bar where there was more cars and more people and thus more likely a chance a cab would drive past.

She had just crossed the threshold when her way was suddenly blocked by a solid mound of flesh.

"Hey there pretty kitty," the man slurred as he swayed in his spot, his eyes blood shot, his fat disgusting beer belly bulging under his white shirt, the black suspenders fitted loosely over his fat legs, the red cheap plastic fireman's hat on his head lopsided to the point it almost fell off. "I got a treat for you."

"Screw off," Olivia growled as she tried to push past him but the man reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back towards him.

"Get off me" snarled the detective as she tried to pull out of his grasp, wishing more than anything that she had brought her weapon and cuffs with her.

"Oh come on now, little pussy," the man said with a smirk as his grip tightened and he pulled her close into his disgusting body and held her tight against him. "I got a hose bigger then you've ever played with before just aching for you to turn on."

"Let go of me!" Olivia shouted as he shoved her up against the wall and began to grind on her. She tried desperately to pull away from his grasp but it was in vain. The man shoved his knees in between hers so she had no chance to kick him.

He brought his face close to hers and she nearly gagged at the foul rotten smell that eroded from his mouth.

His lips crashed against hers for the briefest of moments before a sound that almost seemed to come straight from heaven erupted in the alley. "Get off her!"

Both Olivia and the man turned towards the voice and Olivia swallowed hard when her savior ran up to them.

Dressed in a pair of black pants with shiny expensive black leather boots and a tight leather shirt that left the first few buttons unbuttoned to reveal a well built muscular chest with a long billowing black cape that flowed behind him. A long black piece of cloth tied behind his head with two eye slits covered his face while a black round rim hat adorned his head and black leather gloves covered his hands and a long sword sheath stuck into his black belt completed the Zorro ensemble.

Even with the mask covering his face, his rage and anger directed at the man attacking her was obvious in his gray green eyes. "Let her go now!" the masked hero growled.

"This is a private party," the fireman snapped back still not letting go of the hold he had on Olivia. "So how about you leave us the hell alone and get the hell out of here."

The hero grabbed the sword from his belt and unsheathed it and held it towards the fireman. "I won't ask you again!" he snarled, "let her go!"

The fireman scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Or what? You're gonna hit me with your little toy?"

Without wasting a moment the masked man swung his sword and with a gasp of pain from the fireman, the thin metal left a long cut into the fireman's arm. It wasn't deep or life threatening but it had made his point.

"You wanna let her go now?" the masked hero challenged as he held the sword up to him again, now gleaming with the faintest hint of blood. "Or do you wanna test me again?"

The man swallowed hard and slowly let go of Olivia and stepped away from her with his hands raised in the air.

"Get the hell out of here," the masked man growled. "And I swear to god if I ever see you again you're dead."

The fireman nodded before he sprinted off towards the other end of the alley where he disappeared into the night.

Olivia swallowed hard as she struggled to remain upright, clenching the brick wall behind her.

The masked man turned towards her. "You alright?" he asked, his voice a soft low kind tone.

Olivia took a shuddering breath and nodded, unable to contain the shaking throughout her entire body.

"Do you need a hospital?" the man asked as he took a tentative step towards her.

Olivia cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up."

The man eyed her uncertainly before he nodded. "Do you wanna go inside and wait for a cab or do you wanna call someone or…?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I think I'm gonna wait for a cab inside. I just... I don't want to even think about what would have happened if you hadn't of been here."

The man flashed her a soft smile that left Olivia weak in the knees. "Its fine, you're safe now." He chuckled and motioned to his costume. "I mean I was already dressed the part of the hero, might as well play the part as well."

A small laugh escaped her and she shot her hero a smile as well. "Very good point. I hate to think what would have happened if you were dressed as like a hippie or something."

"Probably the same thing except I wouldn't have a kick ass weapon to defend you with," he told her as the duo began walking back to the bar.

"So do you have anyone waiting for you inside?" the man asked.

"I came with a friend but Jack Sparrow stole her away from me the moment we walked through the door and I don't know anyone else here so…"

"Ah right. Sorry," he told her as he finally put the sword back in its sheath.

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" Olivia asked as he held open the door for her and they both slipped back inside the crowded building.

"A friend of mine collects them," the man explained as he unsheathed it just the tiniest amount to show her the shiny well cut metal. "He let me borrow one for tonight. Excuse me, Bartender."

The bartender, a young woman dressed in a gray teddy with rabbit mouse ears and six inch black stilettos, walked over to them.

"Can you please call this woman a cab?" the masked man asked the bartender.

The bartended nodded and headed over towards the phone.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief once they were alone again. "I can't believe you have an actual sword with your costume. I mean not that it didn't come in handy but don't you think it's going a little too far?"

The masked hero shrugged as he let the sword fall back in its holder. "Not really. I mean Halloween is the one night of the year you're allowed to be something different from yourself and not have people judge you like they do on a day to day basis. Why not go all out for it?"

"I can't imagine anyone judging you badly," Olivia told him honestly. "And anyone that does is an idiot."

The masked hero chuckled and shrugged. "You would be surprised. I mean just because of the line of work I'm in, people look at me like I'm trash."

"What line of work would that be?" Olivia asked with the tiniest twinge of playfulness.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. Tonight the only line of work I'm in is rescuing damsels in distress and being a Mexican American masked vigilante. And your only job is being a shady underworld super villain and I must say that Hallie Berry has nothing on you."

Olivia blushed and the masked man beside her laughed at her brief embarrassment. She looked back at her masked champion and couldn't help but smile at him. "Well thank you very much. And you almost give Antonio Banderasa run for his money."

"Almost?" the man said with a gasp of mock hurt. "Well now come on. I may not be as ethnic as him but I think I'm just as suave and handsome."

"Well let me take off the mask and let me see so I can make a fair judgment," Olivia argued with a smirk as she slowly reached up and let her hands gently trail along his neck before she reached up behind him to tug at the strings that held his mask on.

He let her only briefly grasp his mask before he reached up and grabbed her hands and pulled them to her side and before she knew what was happening he took her in his arms and dipped her low, his face just inches from her.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to help support her but he seemed to need no help in holding her up.

"I'll let you touch anything else," he muttered low in her ear, his voice a deep husky tone that sent a shudder down Olivia's back that wanted to make the detective press up against him tighter. "Just not the mask.

"Good to know," Olivia whispered as she looked deep into her hero's eyes as he did to hers. Olivia swallowed hard as she searched his eyes, trying desperately to figure out who it was behind the mask, and little did she know he was trying to figure out the same thing with her.

Olivia swallowed hard as he continued to hold onto her for several more moments before he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. She slowly kissed him back and he slowly licked the valley of her lips, asking permission to enter. She eagerly granted him his unspoken request and the touch and feel of his soft lips against hers mixed with his sweet delectable taste made her moan softly into his mouth.

He held her tighter against him and increased the feverishness of their embrace.

The two finally pulled apart after what seemed like too short a time for the detective. He rested his head against hers for a moment before he steadied her on her feet.

The two would be lovers stared at one another for several moments before someone cleared their throat right next to them. They both turned towards their distraction and found the bartender nodding towards the front door. "Your cabs here," she announced before she went back to serving her other customers.

Olivia and her hero glanced back towards one another.

"I gotta go," Olivia whispered softly, unwilling to tear her arms from around him.

"I know," the man muttered as he reached up and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Olivia leaned into his embrace and had to hold back a whimper when he took away his hand.

"Come on," he told her as he finally pulled away. "I'll walk you out."

Holding her tight against her as if was struggling to hold onto her as long as he could, the two walked out of the bar.

They fought their way through a large group of people who were taking a smoke break and finally reached the waiting yellow cab. He opened her door for her and Olivia swallowed hard as she looked into the interior of the cab before she turned back to him.

"Can I see you again?" she asked; a hint of begging in her tone.

The hero chuckled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand once more. "I'd like to… More than anything in the world. But I'm too afraid you'd hate what's under the mask too much."

"You don't even know my name or who I am or what I do," Olivia argued. "Please…"

The masked man sighed and shook his head. "It's better this way."

Olivia sighed before she turned back to the cab for a long moment. "Look this is insane," she muttered. "Why don't we just take off the masks and tell each other who we are?"

She snapped off her mask and turned back to face him but she stopped dead when she didn't see him anywhere. She cast her eyes around the crowd eagerly searching for him but she didn't see hide or hair of her hero.

Olivia sighed once more before she got in the cab, told the driver her address, and they drove off into the night…

The next day Olivia, dawning normal work clothes, walked into the precinct a bit surlier then she should have been. She had just sat down at her desk when Cragen walked over to her with a large stack of files.

"You need to drop these off at Langan's office," Cragen told her.

"And the reason why Alex or one of her lackeys can't is because…?"

"Because he called and said he needed those witness statements yesterday and Alex called in sick today."

"That or she's too busy walking Jack Sparrow's plank," Olivia muttered.

"Plus," Cragen told her ignoring her comment, "by the time it'll take you to get there and back it'll take someone from Alex's office to get over here."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed the files. She headed out to her car and shoved the files into the back seat before getting in and driving off.

It took her only about an hour to get to Langan's office building but in that hour her mind was full to bursting with thoughts of the masked man from last night. She didn't even know his name yet he had stolen her heart in the short time they had spoken. She had fallen for the masked stranger hard and she knew there was no turning back.

"Forget about him," Olivia tried to tell herself as she walked the files into Langan's office. "You're never gonna see him again, just stop thinking about him.

But the harder she tried to stop thinking about the masked man who had saved her, the harder she fell for him.

She reached his outer office and went up to the secretary who was busy filing her long sharp bright red nails. "I'm Detective Benson with the 1-6, I'm here to drop off these files to Trevor Langan," Olivia told her as she shifted the heavy packet of files. "Can you buzz him and ask if he's busy?"

The secretary sighed heavily like she had just been asked to do some impossible feet before she pressed the intercom button.

"Trevor, there's an Officer Henson-."

"Detective Benson," the detective corrected shortly.

"Detective Benson," the receptionist repeated with an eye roll earning a glare from the detective. "From the 1-6 here to drop off some files for you, are you busy?"

They waited a moment before Trevor's voice sounded over the intercom. "Send her in."

"Go in," the receptionist told her before she went back to filing her nails.

Olivia held back her own eye roll as she walked past the receptionist and into Trevor's office where the defense attorney was rapidly alternating between writing something down on one of the numerous files spread out before him, looking something up in the thick leather bound book on his desk, and typing on his computer.

"Got the files you needed," Olivia announced as she went over and set them on his desk. "Why the hell Alex couldn't do it is beyond me."

"Thanks," Trevor muttered as he didn't even look up from his file.

Olivia scoffed as she watched him swiftly work for several moments. "You're a partner in your own firm. Why the hell are you working this hard?"

"Because the man you arrested is the Vice chairman of one of the biggest oil companies in America," Trevor explained to her as he took the top file off of the stack Olivia had brought in and looked it over, his eyes moving so fast over the small printed word Olivia had trouble following them. "He doesn't get non partners doing his case work."

"He was found with ten thousand separate different images of child porn on his laptop," Olivia argued with a fierce glare.

"I'm not saying he's a smart Vice chairman who should have taken the first deal he was offered and been grateful, just that he's a Vice chairman," Trevor corrected still without looking up at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed at his words. "So you know he's guilty but you're defending him anyway... Nice, Langan."

Her comment finally made Trevor glance up from his work to look at her, his gray green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Don't you have better things to do then sit in my office all day?"

"No one's reported anything yet so no actually," Olivia shot back.

"Well I'm sure there's a mountain of paperwork you need to get done. You don't need to hang out here all day," Trevor told her as he pushed back his chair with aloud metal clanging sound following.

"Damn it," Trevor muttered as he reached down and picked up what had made the noise; a silver sword gleaming with the faintest amount of blood that had fallen out of a black sheath that had been resting up against the wall behind his chair.

"Why the hell do you have a sword in your office?" Olivia asked as she placed her hand on her gun.

"My friend collects them, he let me borrow one last night for this Halloween party I went to," Trevor explained with an air of exasperation as he put the sword back in the sheath. "And if I hadn't of had it you would have been busy with a case last night so it actually came in handy. That's why I still have it; I got to get it cleaned before I give it back to the guy. Any other questions?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as his words rang in her ears. Olivia cleared her throat and stood up from her own chair and walked over to him as he was putting the sword back on top of the filing cabinet.

"Trevor." Her voice was soft and low; nothing like Trevor had ever heard leave her lips before.

He turned towards her, his brow raised in confusion as he looked down at her. The detective took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. "I… I never thanked you."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

She took another step forward as she looked into his eyes. "For saving my life last night. You made a hell of a Zorro…"

Trevor looked at her like she was insane for a brief moment before realization came crashing down on him. "It was you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia nodded and the two looked deep into one another's eyes. As they did it became obvious, they needed no other explanation or proof.

Trevor chuckled and shook his head before he looked back at her and gently stroked her cheek. She once again leaned into his touch and draped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer; the intense passion from last night coming back tenfold for each of them.

"You never have to thank me for that," he told her softly. "Ever."

Olivia felt her heart banging against her chest as he looked at her. "So can I take off the mask now?" she asked, her voice just as soft and low as his.

Trevor chuckled once more before he nodded. "Yeah. You can take off the mask."

With a smile that made him weak in the knees they held one another closer and leaned in. Their lips met.

Happy Halloween, everyone :-)


End file.
